The communication of multiple streams of voice traffic over packet-based wireless networks generally involves the communication of smaller packets with tighter latency requirements than the communication of other types of traffic, such as background and best-effort traffic. One issue with conventional wireless networks is that acknowledgements for frames of voice packets for each stream are performed outside of the burst sequence. This frame acknowledgement process consumes significant additional bandwidth, especially when several voice streams are being communicated by one access point or base station. As a consequence, the bandwidth available for other types of traffic is reduced.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for the communication of multiple voice streams in a wireless network that utilize less bandwidth.